


I was there / Where are you? | Levi x reader

by Venulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Miniseries | Levi's and reader's thoughts about each other.





	1. I Was There

 

 

 

> _*Spoiler alert* Read at your own risk._

 

 

 _When his mother died of an illness  
_   _I was there hugging him._

_When a guy named Kenny came and took us with him_

_I was there smiling at him._

_When Kenny trained us and taught us how to kill a human being_

_I was there illuminating his dark path._  

_When Kenny abandoned us_

_I was there, reassuring him that everything would be alright that we would survive._

_When Farlan and Isabel joined us  
_ _I was there taking care of the three of them._

_All those years that we had to steal to survive  
_ _I was there keeping an eye out for him._

_When the Survey Corps captured us_

_I was there reminding him that we would follow him wherever he went._

_When beloved our friends died before our eyes, eaten by titans_

_I was there washing our pain away._

_When he was promoted to Captain_

_I was there supporting him._

_When his squad died in the hands of the female Titan_

_I was there consoling him and making him understand that it was not his fault._

_So tell me why? Now that the titans are finally wiped off the face of the earth,_

_why is he making love to another who's not me?_


	2. Where are you?

> _*Spoiler alert* Read at your own risk._

 

  _When your family left you with us  
_ _I was there; you were just a little baby._

_When Kenny kicked you every time you did something wrong  
_ _I was there standing up for you._

_When you killed someone for the first time  
_ _I was there wiping away all of your tears._

_When Kenny left  
_ _I promised myself that I would look after you._

_When we got our home  
_ _I was there hugging you while we slept._

_When some men tried to rape you one night  
_ _I was there; blood in my hands._

_When Lovob told us to do some things for him promising us a home up there  
_ _I was there thinking that you really deserved living outside that dump._

_When you woke up at night from a nightmare about our dead friends screaming and crying  
_ _I was there fighting away your fears._

_When you were promoted to Squad Leader  
_ _I was there smiling for the very first time for you._

_When your squad died to the hands of the titans and you were feeling depressed  
_ _I was there consoling you._

_But now that we finally killed all the titans…  
_ _Where are you?_

_That’s right  
_ _You died saving my life._

_You left me too, (y/n).  
_ _I’m heartbroken._

_I never got to tell you  
_ _that I love you._

_Now, I need someone  
_ _to numb the pain._

_I can't go on  
_ _without you anymore._

_I'm sorry, (y/n)._

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Farlan © Isayama Hajime  
> Isabel © Isayama Hajime  
> Kenny © Isayama Hajime  
> Kuchel © Isayama Hajime


End file.
